During a fluoroscopy procedure, a physician performing the procedure may need to indicate a specific region of an image generated by the fluoroscopy. Typically, the indication may be implemented by the physician positioning a fluoroscopically opaque marker in an appropriate location of the region being imaged. Once the indication has been registered within the image, the physician may remove the marker.
The positioning and removal of the marker take time, and also detract from the concentration of the physician performing the procedure.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.